Fighting Threats
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Thanks to Sirius and Remus, Harry is prepared for the trial. Truths come out. The door to Harry's world opens and he makes new friends. Slowly Harry falls for one of his new friends as he helps him get rid of the heartless. Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting Threats**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Kingdom Hearts.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

Harry was sitting in the room given to him. He was irritated. One Molly took over the house and treated Sirius like a child. Despite him trying no one gave him a chance except for him and Remus. Another reason was that he was told about the trial but no one was helping him prepare. They just kept saying to leave it to Dumbledore.

Harry stopped trusting the man at the end of the first year. Harry had gone to him about his home life. The man told him to stop lying. In third year he had been given the map. After Remus returned it to him Harry found that the map also let you listen in on conversations if you said the correct password.

Harry found out on accident. He had seen the headmaster and the minister together. He really wanted to know what was happening. He had said he had wished he could eavesdrop to cause mischief and suddenly he could hear the conversation. Harry listened as he barely defended him before the minister left. That was when he overheard Dumbledore talking to himself. Harry was furious to learn he knew it was Pettigrew the whole time. He just wanted Sirius away. He then manipulated Remus into staying away because he was a werewolf. He wished he had proof so that he could show Remus and Sirius. The raven haired boy didn't want them trusting that man. In fourth year Harry knew the man had let him compete. Harry found, through the map, that the man was his magical guardian. He could have stopped him from competing. Dumbledore made a mistake with that one because it made Harry an emancipated minor. Harry couldn't wait for the man to find out.

Harry also learned that Dumbledore knew the whole time that Moody wasn't actually Moody. He knew from the minute the man had entered the grounds. He had said nothing so that he could see what Voldemort was knew that the only reason Dumbledore was helping him was because Harry was his weapon against Voldemort.

"Cub?"

"Hey Remus."

"So I heard you asking Sirius for help with the trial." He said.

"Yeah."

"I know Molly put an end to it but Sirius and I discussed it and we think that it would be better to prepare you for it." Remus told him.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes really. Leaving it up to Dumbledore might not work and those at the trial will have respect for you for knowing what to do instead of looking lost." He said.

"Thanks Remus." He hugged him.

"You're welcome. Come on. Sirius has it set up in his room." He said after a few minutes.

"Okay."

The two helped Harry prepare. It was almost midnight when they stopped. Sirius hugged Harry.

"You should get some rest." The grim animagus said.

"Okay. Night Sirius, Remus."

"Goodnight Harry."

They hugged Harry before the green eyed boy went back to his room. He set an alarm and went to bed.

* * *

(A couple hours before the trial.)

"Good morning Harry." Sirius said when he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Sirius."

"You look very handsome Harry." He complimented.

Harry blushed. "Thanks Sirius."

"You ready?" He asked.

"I hope so."

Sirius hugged him. "Just stay calm and remember what we told you."

"Okay."

Arthur entered the room. "Ready to go?"

"I am Mr. Weasley."

"Great."

The two left. Mr. Weasley babbled as the walked to the visitor's entrance. Harry could he was nervous so he didn't let it bother him. As they entered the phone booth Harry questioned the logic. He did what he was told to do.

Soon he put the name card he had received on. The next thing he did was hand his wand over to the woman at the desk who checked it over.

"Miss?"

"Yes mister Potter?" She looked at him.

"Do you keep my wand and return it when I leave or do I get it back when you finish checking it?" He asked.

She was surprised by the question but smiled at him. "I give your wand back once I finish checking it over and it's clean."

"Oh." He gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." She liked how polite the boy was.

Once she finished she gave him back his wand. They had just stepped away from the desk when Kingeley went over to them.

"Time and place of the trial has changed." He told them.

"What?" Both looked at him in shock.

"The trial has already begun and is being held in The courtroom located in the lower basement. Room 234." He said.

"Dear Merlin. Let's go." Arthur said.

"Okay." Harry said. 'I see what you are doing minister and I won't let it work.'

They quickly made their way down. Arthur was mumbling under his breath. He didn't catch Harry's smirk. The ministry was digging a bigger hole for themselves. It didn't take long for them to arrive.

"Well here we are. I'm sorry that I can't go in there with you." He said.

"It's fine." Harry assured him.

"Well don't worry. Dumbledore will fix this mess." The redhead told him.

Harry forced himself to not frown. "I better go in."

"You're right."

Arthur left after that. Meanwhile Harry took a deep breath before he entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

"There you are Mr. Potter. Nice of you to join us." The minister said with a smirk.

"I apologize Minister. I had been getting my wand checked when an auror came up to me and informed me that the time and location of the trial had been changed." Harry said politely.

Many snorted as a pink clad witch gave a shrill laugh. "A likely story. A letter would have been sent to inform you."

Harry gave her a sweet smile. "Do you have any proof that I am lying?" He asked her. "You could always ask the auror who informed me. I believe his name was Shacklebolt? The woman who checked my wand witnessed this as well as Mr. Weasley who brought me in witnessed the auror informing me. I'm sure that more people witnessed since the are was crowded."

"Um well…" She coughed.

"I thought so." He looked at the minister. "I would like to request the use of veritaserum to be used during my questioning. I would also like to request to see all evidence being used against me." Harry spoke in a polite, confident tone.

That made him receive looks of shock. "E-excuse me?" The minister managed to ask.

"As you just saw no one is going to believe one word I say. Using the truth serum will make it so that I can't tell a lie and therefore no one will say I'm lying without proof. As for the evidence used against me I want to see it. I have the right to see it and I want a chance to defend myself. It is my right to request both." He said.

A witch with a monocle gave him an approving look. "That is indeed correct Mr. Potter."

'Ha! Suck it Fudge. Ew! That sounded wrong.' Harry thought.

"Bring in the healer, the potion, and the evidence." The minister ordered trying to hide his irritation.

"Yes sir." Percy left the courtroom.

"Great now I'll be able to defend myself and I won't get called a liar without proof." The teen said cheerfully.

"What are you implying Mr. Potter?" The minister glared at him.

"I'm not implying anything sir. I am referring to earlier when that woman implied I was lying." He pointed at the pink toad. "She had no proof that I was."

"I had proof." She protested.

"And that is?" He asked.

"The paper-" She began only for Harry to cut her off.

"Is a bunch of made up garbage. They write for more viewers and don't ever check their facts." He said. "I read an article in my first year at Hogwarts. They were doing a piece on me going there. In the article it said that my favorite color is red and that I loved chocolate. Apparently they had a similar article when I was seven. The article was wrong. My favorite color was and still is teal. I hate chocolate. I'm not a fan of sugar." He said.

"T-that...your just saying that so that you can say that the article is a lie. Every child loves chocolate." She argued.

"Prove it." He challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"W-w-well…." She stopped knowing that she couldn't.

Her face was bright red and she was glaring at him. Harry was used to being glared at and her's wasn't as bad as his uncle's. A few minutes later the doors opened to reveal Percy and a brown haired woman in light blue healer robes.

"I have everything you asked for and the healer sir." Percy said.

"Give him the evidence to look for. Come here healer Abbott." The minister ordered.

"Yes sir." Both Percy and the healer said.

Percy gave him the evidence that was being used against him. They were just copies. The redhead winked at him. Harry gave an inaudible sigh of relief. While Ron and Hermione were his friends they were more loyal to Dumbledore than they were to him. He wasn't sure if they knew the man's plans but he was cautious. His best friend was actually Percy. They kept it a secret because of Ron's jealousy and because of Dumbledore. He had been the one Harry told and he believed him. He knew that Percy wasn't talking to his family. Since the trial he hadn't heard anything from him. It made him worry that Percy was on the ministry's side. The wink proved otherwise.

Percy walked away and Harry looked through it. All that it was, was passed records of his use of magic outside of school and his detention record. He had already brought in counter evidence for the incident the summer before second year and the reason for using it on his aunt. He could just list the name of the professor that gave him the most detentions and the reasons for them. He was confident that he wasn't getting expelled.

"I finished looking through the evidence." Harry told them.

"Administer the veritaserum." Fudge ordered.

"Yes sir." Hannah's mum said.

The woman went over to him. She checked him over for spells and potions. Finding none but a tracking spell she administered the potion. She wrote down the spell that she had found. She gave it to Percy who gave it to the minister. The man frowned but would look into it later. For now he waited. Healer Abbott waited for his eyes to glaze over before asking basic questions.

"What is your full name?" She asked.

"Harrison James Potter." He answered emotionlessly.

"What is your age?" She asked next.

"I'm fifteen." He said.

"What year are you in?"

"Fifth year."

"Ask what his favorite color is and if he likes chocolate." Fudge said.

"Okay." The healer looked confused. "What is your favorite color?"

"Teal." He answered.

"Do you like chocolate?" She asked next.

"No."

"The potion is working so the last two questions had been answered truthfully." She said.

"Thank you." Fudge said.

"You're welcome sir." She went off to the side of the room.

"Where were you at on August 2nd, 1995?" Fudge asked.

"I had been at the park." Harry answered.

"What were you doing there?" He asked.

"Hiding from my cousin." He said.

"Why were you hiding from him?"

"He wanted to play Harry Hunting." Harry answered. 'Stop asking these questions and get on with it.' He pleaded.

"What is Harry Hunting?" He asked not liking the name.

"A game my cousin made up. Dudley and his friends will chase me and if they manage to catch me the five of them will beat me up." He answered. 'Please stop.'

Percy was the only one not shocked. He had been told. He tried to help but his parents refused to believe them and Dumbledore wasn't an option. He knew that the old man knew. He had been planning on having it reported once more now that Dumbledore didn't have so much sway at the moment. Last time the report disappeared and Dumbledore had told him how disappointed he was that Percy thought he would leave Harry to be abused. He just hoped that they helped now that they learned about Harry's home life.

"Does anyone know about it?" Fudge asked.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Everyone in the neighborhood, my aunt and uncle, Dudley's school, Dumbledore, and Percy." He answered.

Fudge wrote it down. He gave a look to Percy but the redhead didn't look at him.

"If they knew why didn't they do anything about it?" He asked.

"Uncle Vernon told them I was a delinquent and I started it. Dumbledore said he didn't believe me. Percy tried but was ignored." He said.

"What do you mean Percy was ignored?" He asked.

"His parents said that Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen. They didn't believe him. I told him about Dumbledore and he reported it last year but the report disappeared and Dumbledore told him he was disappointed in him for reporting it." He answered.

Fudge really didn't like what he was hearing. "So Dumbeldore knew?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him?" He asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"At the end of my first year." Harry said.

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

"I told him about the cupboard being my bedroom until the letter arrived. I told him how they gave me Dudley's second bedroom. I told him about the lack of food, the beatings from Uncle Vernon and Dudley." He said. 'Please stop.' He pleaded again feeling ashamed that he had let it happen.

"What was his response?" Fudge asked next.

"He told me how disappointed he was with me. He couldn't understand why I was lying about such good people. Told me to never speak about it again." Harry answered.

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Only Percy."

"Just him?"

"Yes."

"Why?" The minister asked.

"Dumbledore had been my last hope. I thought he would be different than the Muggles because he showed interest in me. After that I knew no one would believe me. Percy saw the scars but no one believed him." He told him.

"We should stick to the matter at hand and then continue with this." Madam Bones said.

"You're right." Fudge said. "Did something happen at the park?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Dudley had chased an eight year old into the park. His friends were with him. I stepped in so the kid could escape." He answered.

"Did the boy escape?"

"Yes. They focused on me instead." He said.

"What happened after?" Fudge asked.

"The warm air suddenly went cold." No one saw the pink clad woman pale when he said this.

"Cold?" Fudge asked realizing what the teen was saying.

"Yes. It felt like winter had hit." He said.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"I felt all the happiness leave and that was when I realized a dementor was near." He answered.

"What happened after that?" He asked.

"Dudley's friends became scared and ran off. Dudley thought I had done it. He glared and asked me what I had done. I told him it wasn't me. I stood and took out my wand. I was lucky that Uncle Vernon didn't know that I hid it before he locked it away. Dudley and I ran after that but the two dementors found us in the tunnel." Harry explained.

"Then what happened?" Fudge asked horrified by what he was learning.

"Dudley tripped and fell to the ground. I heard a thud so I turned around. That was when I saw a dementor trying to suck out Dudley's soul. I tried to help but the second one was on me. Without thinking I cast the Patronus spell." He said.

"You managed to cast the spell?!" The minister wasn't the only one shocked by that.

"Yeah."

"He can cast a fully corporeal patronus sir. A stag." Percy said proudly.

"He can?"

"Yes sir. Professor Lupin taught him at the time because usually he faints when they are near." He answered.

"I see. Did it drive them away?" He asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Good. What happened next?"

"After they fled I went to Dudley and Mrs. Figg showed up." He said. 'At least we are back on track.' He thought in relief. 'Too bad after this my childhood is back on the table.'

"Who is Mrs. Figg?" Fudge asked.

"A neighbor."

"What happened?" He asked.

"She urged me to take my practically comatose cousin home. She told me she was a squib Dumbledore had placed nearby to watch me." He revealed still angry about it.

"Get her in here. I want her to be questioned." The minister ordered.

"Yes sir." Percy left but soon returned. "She is with Dumbledore upstairs sir. He is causing a commotion. He wants to represent Harry and she refuses to leave her side. Auror Greengrass and auror Shacklebolt are trying to deal with them." The red haired wizard informed them.

"She's refusing?" Fudge asked in shock.

"Yes sir. She said that as a squib she doesn't have to listen to a wizard like me. The aurors were already there trying to talk sense into Dumbledore. Auror Shacklebolt is trying to do the same with her after she refused." He said.

"I'll go handle this." Madam Bones said as she stood.

"Thank you." Fudge said.

She gave him a nod and left. The woman wasn't about to take no for an answer and after hearing the Potter heir admit that Dumbledore knew about the abuse she was pissed. They better watch out for her.

"Is he still under the affects of the potion?" Fudge asked the healer.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now Mr. Potter what happened once you returned home?" He asked.

"Aunt Petunia ushered us inside. She wrapped a blanket around Dudley and gave him a bowl incase he puked. She then called Uncle Vernon." He answered.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"Asked me what happened. I told him everything except about Figg. I knew I would get punished for her watching the house. He was already so upset about the dementors." The dark haired teen said.

"Did he do anything to you?" He asked in concern.

"No. The owl from the ministry saved me." He said.

"How?" That confused him.

"When it said I was expelled Uncle Vernon smirked. He locked me in my room. Said that I would be punished after they took Dudley to the hospital. My punishment had been delayed." He told them.

"Were you punished?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He burned my trunk and everything inside." Many gasped at that.

"Your wizarding things were burned?" The minister asked in shock.

"Just the trunk and the copied items within." He said.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"My uncle locked my wizarding things away in the cupboard so that I couldn't access them. He did that after I came home from first year. He threatened to burn them. Later in the summer the Weasley Twins and Ron came to save me. Once we were at school I asked them to make copies. They didn't know about the abuse so I told them my cousin was a bully and liked to ruin anything he couldn't have. They agreed. They made the copies and on the original trunk they etched a shrinking rune on the top. All I had to do was touch it and it would shrink. I kept the trunk in a secret compartment in Hedwig's cage. They made it for me." He explained.

After Percy the twins were the next closest to him. He never told them about the abuse. He was careful so that they never saw his scars. They always helped without question. He was sure they suspected but he never gave them proof.

"I see." He and the others were impressed.

"Did your uncle do anything else?" He asked.

"He kept me locked in my room."

"Give him the potion." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

Healer Abbott gave him the reversal potion. Harry refused to look anyone in the eye. Percy went over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter is innocent. He used magic outside of school in self defense." He said. "The dementor incident and the abuse will be investigated. Healer Abbott take him to the hospital to get a check up. Mr. Weasley you shall go with and you are his new legal guardian." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Percy and Abbott said.

Harry, Percy, and the healer left. Fudge then ordered for the Dursleys to be arrested and brought in. They waited for Mrs. Figg. It was an hour later before her and Madam Bones entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(Hospital)

Percy, healer Abbott, and Harry arrived at the hospital. She took him to a private room. She made sure to use the less taken paths. She didn't want him hounded by fans and haters. She had been appalled by how the ministry, paper, and most people were acting.

When it first came out that Harry was the fourth champion she didn't believe it. The Goblet of Fire was an ancient piece of magic. A fourteen year old wouldn't have managed to bewitch it into picking him. Then she learned it was true. She believed that he had been framed. Someone had to of done it besides the teen. Her reasoning was the same. What she wanted to know was why his magical guardian hadn't taken him out. He was underage and therefore shouldn't have competed.

The healer had gone to the final event of the tournament. She had seen what happened after the poor boy returned with Cedric's body. Not only did the teen look like he had been bitten by a poisonous creature he was hysterical. While she didn't want to believe the dark lord was back she wasn't about to deny it. Not only that but he could have had a hallucination or his memory altered. Anything could have happened. To her disappointment and anger they decided to deny the boy's claims and harass him. It was appalling.

When she heard about the trial she was pissed. Underage magic wasn't usually dealt that way. It was all for show. She was now glad that it happened. Harry's home life was brought to light. She was pissed that Dumbledore knew and left him there. She was also pissed off that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been told and they refused to believe the victim and their son. They were so loyal to Dumbledore it was ridiculous.

Once they were in the room she warded the room so that only professionals could get in. "I have to go start the paperwork. I'll be back as soon as I can." She wanted to give the two some privacy before she started.

She left the room. Harry hugged Percy. He hugged the teen back. The redhead couldn't believe it was finally happening. Harry was going to be free from the abuse.

"I can't believe they found out." Harry said.

"Oh Harry. It's a good thing." He assured the teen knowing how ashamed and embarrassed he was.

"If you're sure." He mumbled into his chest.

"I am." He said.

"M'kay." He released the older male and sat on the bed.

"Sorry I haven't sent a letter. I was worried Dumbledore had a redirection spell on you." Percy told him.

"It's fine I understand. You're not the only one who didn't send letters. At least you had a reason other than Dumbledore told you not to." The raven haired teen said.

"They didn't send any letters?" He asked in anger.

"Yup. I was forced to stay with the Dursleys and they got to stay with Remus and his lover. Those two were watched closely so that they couldn't send letters and the others didn't attempt to since Dumbledore said it was too dangerous. I asked Hermione why she didn't try any muggle methods. Said that she wasn't allowed to leave the house. I found out later she was lying. Only I hand Remus's lover couldn't leave. The others could as long as a glamour was applied." He explained. "I wasn't supposed to know so that I would stay safely inside. Fred and George told me. They weren't too happy I was lied to."

"I see." He would thank the twins later for helping. "Who taught you what to do at the trial?" He asked.

"Remus and his lover." He answered.

"Ah. I figured the others would have stopped you." The redhead said.

"They tried. The night before we finally were alone so they helped." He told him.

"That's good." He was happy they had managed.

Abbott returned soon after. The two stopped talking. She cast a diagnosis spell and a scroll appeared. To her horror it grew and when it stopped she was pale. She looked it over and Percy was surprised someone could be so pale.

"I'm going to admit you." She said.

"O-okay." Harry wasn't too happy about that and neither was Percy.

Percy stayed with him. He had a house elf pick up Harry's things. He sent a quick message to the minister. After that he talked with the healer and then held Harry's hand and helped him with his homework.

* * *

(Ministry)

Figg entered the room with Madam Bones. Both women had a scowl on their face. Madam Bones pointed to the chair. The squib knew better than to argue. Fudge looked at her.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Arabella Anne Figg." She answered reluctantly.

"Are you a squib?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Her scowl deepened at that.

"Where do you live?" The minister asked.

"Number five Privet Drive." She answered.

"When did you move there?" He asked.

"I've always lived there." Figg lied.

"According to these records she moved in almost thirteen years ago. About a day after he was placed in their care. The previous owner suddenly decided to sell the house that morning and by the afternoon he moved out and that night Figg bought the place and moved in." Madam Bones spoke up. 'That will be investigated.

"Don't lie again." Fudge warned her. "Why did you move there?"

"Albus asked me to." She once more reluctantly answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"To keep an eye on him." She answered.

"Did you know he was being abused?" He asked.

"No." She lied once more.

"Give her the veritaserum." He ordered. "I'm done with her lies."

"No!" Figg yelled but was ignored.

Another healer had been brought in. He checked her over before giving the struggling woman the potion. Her eyes glazed over. He asked the base questions before he backed away.

"Did you know about the abuse?" The minister asked again.

"Yes." She was forced to answer.

"Did you report it?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked, trying to hold in his anger.

"Albus told me not to. He needed the boy loyal to him, dependent on him, and easily manipulated." She said.

"Why?" He asked in shock.

"To be the perfect weapon for when you-know-who raises once more. He would willingly fight and sacrifice himself for the wizarding world." She revealed.

"So you saw the abuse and did nothing?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes."

"Reverse the potion." Fudge waited before continuing. "I hereby find you guilty of child abuse and neglect. You are sentenced to thirty years to life in Azkaban's minimum security cell."

"NO! You can't do this to me!" Figg yelled.

"Oh you'll find that I can." He told her.

She was arrested and dragged away. Fudge then ordered for Dumbldore to be sent in. Too bad that by the end of the day he would be sickened and wished he had paid better attention to the man. The wizarding world was about to be thrown upside down.


End file.
